Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 5.
Here is Part 5 of Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of 17. Transcript *17: (laughs evilly) You really want to know what happened to me, do you, Chug? *Chug: Well, I was too young to even know you. You fell off a cliff and your crew and passengers escaped the wreck. *17: Yes, that is quite correct. *Chug: Oh no. Oh dear. Then you are related to me! It is quite true! *17: Yes! Chug, join me. Come with me, it is the only way you can save your friends. You have learned much, Chug. *Chug: You'll find I'm full of surprises. And since I know your legend about yourself being killed with your passengers and crew jumping off unharmed, I'll never join you. *17: And since you've been trained so well, you still have much to learn. *Chug: Great. But you have nothing left to teach me. *17: You are a fool to face me alone. Your friends know about me and so do you. What do you care about me? *Chug: You'll never stop me this. My friends know about your story and I know your legend too. I will always live on. *17: Yet you know nothing but my tricks, Chug. And if you wish to play at being a steamie, so be it. You are a coward. *Chug: You lie! *17: Look around you. Your brothers and sisters are expandable. But I will change myself back to how I look. (changes his dark look to his good look) Chug, the truth of my story is, that we never knew each other. And when I took that with me and all of my victims, I had all but one enemy. I'll show you my memories (shows a flashback) You see, I was only a prototype after the rest of my class type locomotives. We were introduced in the same year as you were. I was used most common on American railroads and really useful, responisble, and reliable, during the 1800s and 1830s. I, on the other hand, didn't have a service life. But I was all wrong. I was on the Southern Pacific Railroad as you were and did some freight and passenger trains. You and I never met much as we whistled to each other and never spoke as we went by. On a siding, I was left there to have a rest. I was given the name "American" in 1872 to show all the work I did on every railroad in the United States until 1928. I worked hard all day doing my duties as fast as I could until I lost my pride and turned out evil because I joined the dark side. Then as I collected a passenger train with lots of people on board, I set off and ran out of control, and when my passengers and crew jumped off me and my train unharmed, I crashed and was gone. *Chug: Oh, that's terrible. Your passengers and crew have managed to jump off unharmed and you only killed yourself? *17: That's right. *Chug: Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get going. (flees from 17, who turns out evil, and scratches his head) *17: Oh blast! I knew I'd lose Chug, but if it was true, then that means my story is true. But you'll never escape from me, Chug. Never! Category:Seth Cvengros